


Eye of the storm

by ishvaria



Category: Prison Break, Revenge (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: We got much more than we expected, and it's probably time to demand compensation for exceeding the norms ...





	1. Chapter 1

** Часть 1 **

 

***

         Не умею быть беспомощной – разучилась за годы жизни с Майклом… вернее, с его незримой тенью над моей судьбой. Потому, наверное, в любой самой безвыходной ситуации предпочитаю хоть что-то сделать, чем просто сидеть и ждать конца… Но – не когда дело касается сына… тут я превращаюсь в ту самую помешанную мамашу, которая хочет лишь одного – сохранить его живым, здоровым и в поле видимости. Джейкоб это знает… как и знает – меня и на что я способна, при необходимости…

\- Нет-нет, Сара… давай только без фокусов… - дуло чуть сдвигается в сторону, указывая на машину, припаркованную поблизости, - внутрь… Быстро и без шума. Майка там нет. – Джейкоб произносит это нарочито внятно, почти по слогам, уловив мое движение в сторону автомобиля, - Он побудет какое-то время со мной, он не против, а я – имею право, моя дорогая жена.

\- Бывшая и недействительная, - облизав пересохшие губы, быстро отвечаю я, - опусти пистолет, Джейкоб, я и так сделаю все, что ты хочешь…

\- Если бы ты сказала это чуть раньше… - с явным сожалением произносит он, продолжая в меня целиться, - но сейчас это уже не так актуально. Я знаю, что ты – сделаешь все, Сара, даже Майкла убьешь, если я прикажу… Или он сам застрелится…

\- Тебе это нужно? – медленно приближаюсь к нему, собираясь для прыжка, он качает головой, цокая языком, -  Сара-Сара… за кого ты меня принимаешь, а? В машину, я сказал… нам надо поговорить, а тут слишком много раздражающих факторов.

 

         _Весть о внезапной гибели моего ублюдочного мужа в Фокс-Ривер от рук Багвелла, которого следом пристрелили, как бешеного пса, приходит неожиданно. Почему-то мы так и не уехали из города, все оттягивая и оттягивая этот крайний шаг… а теперь – стало вроде и незачем._

_\- Думаешь, про нас просто забыли? – подойдя сзади, обнимаю своего мужчину за шею, - И мы можем остаться здесь?_

_\- Сара… - осторожный тон… это знакомо, сердце пропускает удар, предчувствуя беду… Майкл вытягивает меня из-за спины, усаживая напротив, - понимаешь… я не знаю… точно.  Если Багвелл исполнил все, как задумано, то – мы свободны._

_\- Тогда… может, рискнем? – притянув его к себе, заглядываю в глаза, - Майкл, попытаемся просто пожить, я попрошу Линка побыть с нами, чтобы Майку было спокойнее…_

_\- Думаешь, это поможет? – горько усмехается мой муж_

_\- Думаю – не повредит…_

_\- Я пугаю его…_

_\- Ты для него всегда был героем… - вспоминаю я недавний разговор с сыном, - героем из легенд. А тут – ты такой, как есть… дай ему время, Майкл!_

_\- И дай его себе… - усмехается он, - мы постоянно говорим об этом, Сара, но это слишком долгий процесс._

_\- Есть какие-то конструктивные предложения? – деловито интересуюсь я, - потому что я иных вариантов не вижу. Всем нам придется заново узнавать друг друга…_

_\- Всем? – вскидывается мой… как ни крути, а все-таки – муж._

_\- Милый, наша жизнь всегда была далека от нормальной, - он сжимает мои пальцы, - и мы справлялись. Помнишь, ты обещал мне…_

_\- Уплыть с тобой на яхте, - слабая улыбка прячется в его глазах, - однажды…_

_\- Может… - я поднимаюсь, легко целуя его в макушку, - для этого самого «однажды» как раз пришло время._

 

\- Как тебе удалось, Джейкоб? – стараюсь его разговорить, сама не ясно представляя – зачем.

\- Уйти из Фокс-Ривер? – не отрывая взгляд от дороги уточняет, - моя дорогая, вот уж не думал, что вы с Майклом до сих пор настолько наивны, после всего…  - обогнав фуру и вписавшись в поворот, Джейкоб продолжает, - Я же – агент ЦРУ, один из лучших ситуационных аналитиков, на моем счету десятки разработанных операций высшего уровня секретности… А вы надеялись удержать меня тривиальной зоной строгого режима? Серьезно?

\- Майкл не верит в систему… - против воли вступаю в дискуссию, - с тех пор, как рискнул всем ради брата.

\- Ну да… - глубокомысленно тянет Джейкоб, - Багвелл… его секретное оружие… Не такое уж и секретное, между прочем. Мотивировать его, чтобы убить меня… только вот того парня – кем он приходился Багвеллу, потерянным сыном? – убивать по-настоящему Майкл вряд ли собирался… это – его слабая сторона…

\- Майкл всегда старается не причинять вред никому, даже врагам!

\- Ну и дурак! – легко припечатывает его он, - если бы был умнее, пристрелил бы меня сам, на том складе… глядишь, и Багвелл с парнишкой жили бы долго и счастливо.

\- Тебе никогда не понять этого, Джейкоб… - начинаю было я, но машина останавливается вдруг.

\- Выходи! – перебивает он, - Ну же!

\- Что ты собираешься делать со мной?

\- Дорогуша! – он закатывает глаза, - я пахал тебя шесть лет… ты была... ничего так, без огонька, но стресс снимала отлично, спасибо тебе… - почти успешно уворачиваюсь от его ладони, коснувшейся моей щеки. – Так что, если бы мне было нужно это от тебя сейчас… поверь, я бы не потащился с тобой за город, а просто отымел на заднем сиденье, а ты бы еще и оргазм имитировала. Но я хочу просто поговорить без лишнего шума и суеты, и твоей изобретательности! Выходи, обрисую тебе план твоих дальнейших действий… ведь ты хочешь вернуть Майка на ту очаровательную лодочку, на которой вы сюда приплыли…

 

_\- Сукрэ, это то что нам надо, - Майкл еще раз проходит взглядом по приборам и смотрит на меня, - что скажешь, Сара?_

_\- Напоминает ту, на которой я ждала вас в Панаме, - не удерживаюсь от воспоминаний я, заставляя моих мужчин чуть ощетиниться, - не в плохом смысле, Нандо!_

_\- Не сомневался, - широко улыбается он, - Фернандо Сукрэ свое дело знает! Надеюсь, вы недалеко уплывете, у моей Марселиты скоро первое причастие, как его без крестных проводить!_

_\- Скоро – понятие относительное, паппи, - Майкл улыбается в ответ, - так что мы непременно вернемся – скоро, - оба смеются, на какие-то мгновения забывая и меня, и все вокруг, возвращаясь туда, где все началось…_

_\- Немного веры, паппи, да? – Майкл кивает, - Немного веры…_

_\- Майкл, поехать с вами, зачем? – Линк загораживает собой и без того неширокий дверной проем, ведущий внутрь нашей лодочки, - да здесь вам троим-то места едва хватит! Да и серьезно, брат – третий я, определенно, лишний!_

_\- Ты никогда не будешь лишним, Линк! – чуть резковато реагирует Майкл, я тут же вмешиваюсь, - Майкл прав, Линк, ты нам тут нужен._

_\- Зачем? Сара, вы – семья, вот и обживайтесь, а я вас на берегу подожду!_

_\- Если уходить, то всем… - снова тем самым тоном выдает Майкл, заставляя Линка собраться, - Уходить? Что-нибудь снова.._

_\- Нет! – тороплюсь его успокоить, - Мы просто хотим сменить обстановку и попытаться…_

_\- Да, я понял. В этом случае я вам точно не нужен. Можем встретиться там, куда вы направляетесь. А куда вы, кстати?_

_\- На Бермуды – это относительно недалеко и там есть, где затеряться…_

_\- Ты меня пугаешь, Майкл._

_\- Меня – тоже…_

_\- Простите меня, мои дорогие… - он замолкает, скользя по берегу невидящим взглядом._

_\- Ну что ж… - нарушает затянувшееся молчание Линк, - Бермуды ничуть не хуже Панамы… мы там хоть будем официально._

 

\- Тебе все ясно, Сара? – Джейкоб крайне дотошен, даже в угрозах, - Это не шутки, ведь ты хочешь вернуть сына целым и невредимым, правда?

\- Я не буду забирать девочку у матери, ты совсем рехнулся, если думаешь, что я поставлю еще кого-то в то же положение, что я – сейчас!

\- А, так ты понимаешь, что ты – в полной…  - он проглатывает пару неприятных слов, - это хорошо, Сара, потому что тогда ты прекратишь сотрясать воздух и подумаешь, как лучше подкатить к Эмили, чтобы та повелась и оставила свою Амандочку хоть ненадолго с тобой.

\- Этого не будет, Джейкоб.

\- Да? Печально… - он качает головой, доставая телефон, - Видишь ли, Сара…. то, что я всего лишь числюсь убитым в Фокс-Ривер – и это лишь слегка неприятный сюрприз… но ведь я не мог бы уйти оттуда невредимым – один, так? – переспрашивает он, сам же себе и отвечая, - Конечно, нет. Пришлось поговорить с Тэдди по душам… Ты не представляешь себе, как это невозможно трудно – переговорить маниакально-депрессивный синдром и шизофрению с осложнениями в комплексы детства. У него же это все на подкорке! И Майкл – там же!

\- О чем ты, Джейкоб? – холодея внутри, спрашиваю я, - Я не понимаю…

\- Тэдди, Сара… Теодор Багвелл… Пакетик, он так мечтает подружиться с твоим сыном… с сыном Майкла, что я с превеликим трудом его удерживаю! Тем более, в свете того, что случилось с его сыном, по вине Майкла, разумеется.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь! – в отчаянии произношу я, - Джейкоб! Майк… ты его вырастил!

\- Но ты же сама мне столько раз напоминала, что он мне – никто, - разводит он руками, - считай, что убедила…

\- Нет! Если ты хочешь, чтобы я – умоляла… - он молча ожидает продолжения, - прошу… я сделаю что угодно, только не заставляй меня становиться причиной смертельного страха еще одной матери!

\- Она – моя дочь… - отложив пистолет, Джейкоб щелкает прикуривателем, разминая сигарету в руках, - Аманда… моя дочь… - и, повернувшись, усмехается, - А чего ты так удивляешься?  Если тебе можно жить с именем Майкла как личной меткой, то почему ты другим отказываешь в таком же праве? Так получилось… А теперь – после всего того, что случилось по вине твоего ненаглядного, Эмили не хочет, чтобы я имел к ним какое-то отношение. Она даже собралась и уехала, не предупредив! Пришлось старые связи напрягать… - прикуриватель громко щелкает, выстреливаясь из гнезда. – А я всего и хочу – поговорить… - выпуская дым в открытое окно, продолжает он, - ну и увидеть мою Амандочку…

\- Я приведу тебе ее… - неожиданно для себя самой я соглашаюсь, - приведу, если прямо сейчас поклянешься, что взамен вернешь мне Майка и не подпустишь к нему Пакетика! И на этом – все! Ты забудешь про нас, Джейкоб!

\- Что-то слишком много всего – взамен на одну маленькую девочку… - глубокомысленно замечает он, - так не пойдет. Майк на Аманду и это – все. У тебя трое суток, Сара… - перегнувшись через меня, он открывает дверцу машины, - вперед… Да! Майклу и Линку – ни слова!

 

_\- Мальчики, обедать! – выкликаю я свою разношерстную команду мужчин, - разогревать потом не буду!_

_\- Мама, иди скорей! – голос Майка дрожит от нетерпения, - ну мама же!_

_\- Что такое, дорогой? – медленно поднимаюсь по крутым ступенькам прямо на палубу._

_\- Смотри! – он указывает на стаю дельфинов, дружно плывущую параллельным курсом с нашим катером._

_\- Да, я вижу… это спутники моряков, а мы же сейчас тоже к ним относимся, в какой-то мере…_

_\- Дельфины держатся семьей.. – доносится сзади и его руки ложатся мне на талию, обнимая и притягивая к себе, - тоже как мы, да, Майк?_

_\- Да без разницы! – мгновенно нацепляя маску безразличия, сын уходит вниз, я ловлю тяжелый вздох моего мужа и терпеливо напоминаю, - Время, Майкл… он привыкнет…_

_\- Или смирится… - отзывается он, - нам нужно провести какое-то время только вдвоем, чтобы…_

_\- Чтобы ему не за кого было спрятаться, - неловко шучу я, краем глаза улавливая мгновенную гримасу боли на лице Майкла, - Прости… я не о том…_

_\- Я знаю… - он крепче прижимает меня к себе, - ты во всем права… а я просто рефлексирую, потому что не знаю на какой козе к нему подъехать._

_\- Мы разберемся, Майкл, - развернувшись в его руках, сталкиваюсь с его внимательным, кажется – прямо в душу, взглядом, - во всем. Вот пристанем к берегу… и там решим – что дальше._

_\- Магазинчик для серферов… - улыбается он, - а ты можешь устроиться врачом на одном из курортов и заняться частной практикой._

_\- Какие чудесные у нас, оказывается, перспективы… - обнимаю его, - хорошо бы, этот план еще был и исполнимым…_

_\- Не все сразу… ты сама это повторяешь…_

_\- Сара, Майкл! – несется снизу голосом Линка, - тут, действительно, все остынет!_

 

Девочка… чуть младше моего Майка… женщина моих лет, плюс-минус, с тем же потаенным недоверием ко всему миру в глазах, что есть и у меня… Эмили… кажется так назвал ее Джейкоб. Это у нее я должна отнять Аманду.

А если все-таки… но – Майк! Там Багвелл… а он еще так мал! Пусть и умен не по годам, но понять – что происходит и как-то так среагировать… он просто не сможет! И Майкл не придет на помощь, как в моем случае… Или… или все-таки – рассказать… и снова поселить в его глазах эту вечную муку необходимости выбора – свой/чужой… и ответственности за него. Три дня… Джейкоб сказал – у меня есть три дня, чтобы исполнить задуманное…

\- Эмили… не спрашивай меня  ни  о чем! Забирай Аманду и уезжайте… - передаю ей скомканную бумажку с номером причала и названием нашей яхты, шепчу скороговоркой, - Встретимся там сегодня ночью, это важно!

Цепкий взгляд темных глаз… быстрый кивок и записка исчезает в недрах пляжной сумки, будто ничего и не было… - Аманда! Детка, пойдем, нам пора… завтра дособираешь… идем…

Я не ошиблась… надеюсь… время покажет… если бы оно у нас только было – время…

 

 

 

 

***

         - Почему ты сразу не сказала?! – Линк озвучивает очевидный вопрос, что вертится и у меня на языке, хотя я прекрасно знаю на него ответ.

\- Потому что могла все решить сама, Линк, - она смотрит не на него, - потому что была уверена, что… - Сара судорожно вздыхает, - не знаю… не верила, что это может быть правдой.

\- Я не подумал, что его могут вытащить… - больше для констатации факта произношу я, - и что Багвелл снова…

\- Придушить надо было Пакетика еще в Фокс-Ривер! – смачно припечатывает Линк, доставая из рундука сумку с оружием, - Где этот твой несостоявшийся муженек, Сара? Замочить его и – концы в воду, вместе с Багвеллом, наконец!

\- У них Майк, Линк! – напоминаю, потирая виски, - нельзя просто так налететь и всех перестрелять, как бы нам этого ни хотелось. Надо подумать…  Сара, он говорил что-нибудь про этих людей, для чего ему – их ребенок?

\- Только то, что Аманда – его дочь и ему не дают с ней видеться…

\- Это бред! – я нетерпеливо перебиваю, - последние семь лет он был слишком занят, чтобы заводить семью!

\- Ты этого не знаешь, Майкл, - тут же возражает Линк, - у тебя был тур по тюрьмам стран третьего мира.

\- Джейкоб всегда хотел Сару и Майка, - глядя на нее, чуть усмехаюсь, - у него не могло быть другой семьи. Тут что-то не так.

\- Я назначила ей встречу здесь, сегодня ночью, - останавливаюсь, опираясь на борт, - посмотрим, с кем она придет…

\- И придет ли вообще… - добавляет Линкольн.

\- Придет… - я уверен в том, что говорю, - судя по твоему рассказу, Сара, она знакома с выживанием не понаслышке.

 

         _\- Тебе пора перестать себя изводить, - у моего брата несомненный талант – облекать чувства в слова, - Майк – хороший пацан, это главное. А то, что ты при сем не присутствовал…_

_\- Линк, прошу… - прерываю этот внезапно забивший вдруг фонтан красноречия, - дело ведь не в моем отсутствии или в том, что я – пропустил… Мой сын мне не доверяет и все из-за человека, который считался его отцом._

_\- Дети многое видят и понимают гораздо лучше нас, Майкл, уж тебе ли не знать… - Линк выдает очередную глубокую мысль, навеянную его не таким уж и длинным периодом отцовства, - А упрямством он в тебя пошел, так что – терпи и выжидай подходящего момента._

_\- Знаю… спасибо… - киваю, словно китайский болванчик, - тебе не кажется, что мы поторопились с лодкой… совсем немного, но все-таки…_

_\- Пока есть возможность… то почему бы и нет… - он с какой-то тоской смотрит на воду, - Не уверен только, что я вам тут нужен…_

_\- Линк… - положив руку ему на плечо, говорю, - мы – семья… все мы. Я и Сара…_

_\- Вот именно – ты и Сара, и Майк! – он опирается ладонями о борт, - мне пора подумать, что делать с собственной жизнью, брат._

_\- Немного веры… - снова напоминаю ему его же слова, сказанные когда-то, - все утрясется… у нас всех. И будет хорошо, если ты все-таки поедешь с нами, Линк._

_\- Не ладится – с Сарой? – улавливает он мои умонастроения, - первый угар прошел…_

_\- Мы не говорим… об этом… - усмехнувшись его чуткости, соглашаюсь я, - ведь как ни крути, а она была за ним замужем. Не по принуждению и не в плену… по собственной воле и почину… пять лет. Это – много, Линк! Потому что мы с Сарой, при прочих равных, даже если Фокс-Ривер считать, провели вместе от силы год… да и тот – через решетку или убегая от кого-то. Мы не жили вместе… мы вместе – выживали. А что, если… - поднимаю на него тревожный взгляд, - если она… поймет, что ошиблась?_

_\- Значит, будешь видеться с сыном по выходным и праздникам, большим, - в своеобычной манере реагирует на панику брат, - Ты не нагнетай… хотя и умеешь… пусти все на самотек, пусть идет – как идет._

_\- Как с Майком?_

_\- Ну… можешь посадить Сару напротив и поговорить, вот как сейчас со мной… - его непроницаемое лицо сбивает с толку, - только у вас с Сарой это не слишком хорошо получается. Не знаю… будь романтиком, пригласи ее на свидание… его же у вас не было…_

_А ведь и правда… когда появилось немного времени в Лос-Анджелесе и относительная свобода, были просто ночные ужины на борту похожего катера в сухих доках… А потом стало как-то очень не до того – прямо до тех пор, пока Сара ни пристрелила мою мать, а я  догадался о ее положении. И нас уже стало трое…_

 

\- Мы давно не говорили… - останавливаюсь рядом, - по душам…  - Сара чуть наклоняется в мою сторону, плечом касаясь плеча.

\- У нас всегда на это не хватает времени… - отвечает она, - вот и сейчас… Что мы будем делать, Майкл?

\- Ждать… ждать твою гостью, - обнимая ее одной рукой, прижимаю к себе, - с Майком ничего не случится, я тебе обещаю!

\- Ты не можешь… - сглотнув, она все-таки продолжает, - ты не сдержишь слово, Майкл, поэтому – не надо… не обещай.

\- Сара! – с некоторым усилием разворачиваю ее к себе, - Если даже твой объект окажется достаточно сообразительным и свалит из города, Джейкоб вернется. Ему нужен я и меня он и получит!

\- А что потом делать нам? – с неожиданной горечью спрашивает моя жена, - Ты снова планируешь влезть в шкуру жертвенного барана, а мы? Мне что – за Линка замуж выйти, чтоб уж наверняка у меня был муж, а у Майка – отец?!

\- Я свою кандидатуру сразу снимаю, - несется с крыши, - как несостоятельную. Ничего личного, Сара!

\- Спасибо, Линк! – отзывается она, снова поворачиваясь ко мне, - Видишь, даже твой брат – идет в отказ.

\- Потому что я никому тебя не отдам! – резко притянув ее к себе, целую, - Хватит с нас одного статиста!

Прижавшись ко мне, Сара  тихо смеется сквозь слезы, - В кои-то веки услышать от тебя признание… боюсь, такими темпами, ты меня через годик-другой и на обещанное свидание сводишь…

\- Непременно…

\- Заканчивайте с воркованием, голубки… - возвращает нас к реальности брат, - на причале кто-то есть… двигаются в нашем направлении…

\- Сколько?

\- Двое, кажется…  

\- Я выйду к ним.. – опережает она меня на доли секунды, - и не спорь, Майкл, это бесполезно, ты знаешь. Я – позвала ее… я для нее олицетворяю угрозу ее дочери… У нас – одна и та же проблема… Мы можем найти точки соприкосновения!

\- Разве я – что-то сказал? – придержав ее за плечи, напоминаю, - Просто будь осторожна… твоя гостья пришла не одна… я рядом. Еще – если в них заинтересован Джейкоб, значит в их жизни была Компания…

\- Или они просто – угроза для него, - соглашается она, - в любом случае, хорошо бы нам стать союзниками…

\- Для начала – хотя бы не противниками…

 

_\- Нам не стать противниками, Майкл… - перегнувшись через сиденье, Джейкоб открывает для меня переднюю дверь машины, - запрыгивай, с твой ненаглядной все будет хорошо, вон, Линк ее уже подобрал!_

_\- Я тебя придушу, сволочь! – не сдержавшись, цежу сквозь зубы, а он только смеется, - Руки коротки! – притормаживая у университета._

_\- Куда мы?_

_\- В твой новый дом… - переключаясь на деловой тон, объясняет Джейкоб, небрежно махая охране, сворачивая в один из боковых коридоров, – У меня тут небольшая база, так сказать… - в конце которого – дверь с крутым шифро-замком над ней, - Не смотри так, Майкл, отсюда ты стопудово не убежишь. И я не буду спорить или вестись на слабо… Я в этом уверен._

_\- Хорошо, - отвечаю я, лишь бы не молчать в ответ, - Так, чего от меня хочет Посейдон?_

_\- Сразу к делу, да? – открыв замок нужным паролем, Джейкоб пропускает меня вперед, - Проходи… устраивайся… Там, в шкафу подушка и одеяло, холодильник забит всякой съедобной хренью, есть телевизор. Отдохни и подумай…_

_\- О чем? – останавливаюсь перед ним, - Что ты от меня хочешь, Джейкоб? Так напрягаться «ради страны»… не смеши меня!_

_\- Я – агент ЦРУ, Майкл, мне можно многое… почти все! И сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил ломаться, как перестарка на сговоре и начал бы уже прикидывать план. А я пока позабочусь о твоих делах и отправлю-ка твою семью  в очень теплые края без экстрадиции…_

_\- Какой план?_

_\- Побега из тюрьмы, конечно! – он разворачивает ко мне монитор с открытыми на нем планами, - и у тебя много домашней работы, как мне кажется!_

 

\- Эмили! Сюда… - отойдя пару шагов от мостков, Сара несколько раз сигналит фонариком, - я здесь…

\- Кто – ты и зачем позвала меня? – оставаясь вне поля зрения, рассматриваю нашу внезапную гостью – она непохожа на мою Сару…  хотя тень постоянной опасности, преследующей близких, также таится в глазах. Но больше она мне напоминает Гретхен, этакий цивилизованный ее вариант.

\- Поднимемся на борт, - продолжает Сара, - обещаю, тебе ничего не грозит, мы в похожем положении и я просто хочу разобраться… - заведя ее в кают-компанию, Сара дожидается меня на пороге, - Это Майкл, мой муж…

\- А это, видать, ее хахаль, - с обычной бесцеремонностью Линк впихивает в каюту еще одного участника нашей импровизированной вечеринки, - снял его с крыши причальных доков, вот с этим! – снайперская винтовка ложится на стол.

\- Мой деверь – Линкольн… - как будто ничего странного в этом появлении нет, произносит Сара, - Эмили – можно вас так называть? Хотите чаю?

\- Виски, если можно, - кивает та, - мне и моему мужу. Эйдан – а Аманда?

\- Она у Нолана… - отрывисто и тихо отвечает он, - нет… - читая вопросы по глазам, - Логан прилетел… я позвонил ему еще днем!

\- Хорошо… - вступаю я, - всем нам нужно понять – за каким чертом мы сдались Посейдону…

\- Кто это? И что вообще происходит? – одним махом опрокинув принесенный виски, Эмили проходится недобрым взглядом по всем нам, - Кто вы такие и что вам нужно от моей дочери?!

\- Наш сын у того, кто хочет похитить и вашу дочь, Эмили… - Сара садится рядом, - я не знаю, зачем… Но там с моим сыном – извращенец, который спит и видит, как бы нам всем троим сделать побольнее!

\- И я все еще не понимаю, при чем здесь мы?

\- Вы знаете кого-нибудь по имени Джейкоб? Из относительно недавних знакомых, - пытаюсь зайти с другого конца, они переглядываются, молча шевеля губами…

\- Разве что… - она неуверенно пожимает плечами, все еще не отпуская его взгляд,  - Думаешь, он мог бы…

\- Ну, а Аманда? – возражает он, - нет, не клеится…

Помолчав, Эмили поворачивается к нам, - не знаю, как это может помочь… Не так давно нас разыскивал правительственный агент, который знает то, что не должен… Друзья выяснили, что он надеялся получить от нас своего рода услугу…

\- Доставить ему Майкла Скофилда… - отлипает от стены ее спутник, - всплывало это имя, насколько я помню…

\- И – как давно это было?

\- Имя вашего заказчика?

Вопросы, мой и Линка, звучат одновременно, наши гости опять переглядываются, мысленно советуясь между собой.

\- Логан писал тебе… когда? – уточняет у него Эмили, он прикидывает, - Недели три назад, может месяц, - и продолжает, - Элиот Нэш…

Теперь настал наш черед играть в переглядки, Сара озвучивает за всех, - Это был Джейкоб, он всегда всем говорил, что – это его троюродный дедушка.

\- Мы это и так знали… - подвожу итог нашему скудному мозговому штурму я, - вопрос в том, какую схему он пытается провернуть сейчас, используя тебя в качестве объекта для них… - киваю я на пару наших гостей.

\- Вряд ли он рассчитывал на то, что мы – договоримся, - вступает Эмили, судя по всему – первая скрипка в их дуэте, - а значит, сделав Сару похитительницей, ваш Посейдон убивает сразу несколько зайцев – приобретает рычаг на нас, дает нам мотивацию для поисков ее, а значит и тебя, ну и…

\- Получает в итоге пулю в лоб! – снова слоном в посудной лавке работает Линк, - ну, или я – опять неучтенный фактор!

Поморщившись, тру глаза, держа паузу – люблю брата, но иногда ему лучше молчать.

\- Посейдон ничего не упускает, Линк, - отвечаю ему и разворачиваюсь к Эмили, - Так – вы поможете нам? Вернуть сына?

\- Сделаем, что в наших силах, - кивает она, - есть идеи – с чего начать?

\- С этим я могу подсказать, - Эйдан подходит к столу, - Аманду ему не заполучить, но его надо выманить на встречу и проследить…

\- Он поймет, - перебиваю я, - мы пытались, полгода назад… но все равно попались в его ловушку.

\- Вы рисуете его таким гением… - замечает Эмили, - но любого можно обвести вокруг пальца, а особенно, таких как он.

\- Согласен… - слегка улыбнувшись, киваю, - самодовольство внушает ложное чувство безопасности, увеличивающееся с годами… Завтра сможете разыграть спектакль у него на глазах?

\- Что я потеряла Аманду? – ее голос слегка дрожит и муж обнимает ее за плечи, - Конечно, главное, чтобы он точно наблюдал…

\- А ты – сможешь убедить его, что Аманда у Линка и он не стал ничего слушать, а хочет чистый обмен?

\- Ну да… из Линка ведь – такая шикарная наживка… - бурчит брат, улыбаюсь, - Не то слово, брат! Еще и очень опасная, как пираньи…

\- Я ему помогу, - вызывается Эйдан, кивая на снайперскую винтовку, - подстрахую…

\- Хорошо… - ловлю испытующий взгляд своей жены, стараясь ободряюще улыбнуться, - тогда так и поступим…

\- Эмили, оставайтесь на лодке, вернетесь назад утром, - предлагает Сара, - у нас даже осталось что-то от ужина, сейчас посмотрю..

\- Я помогу…

\- Скофилд… и Барроуз… - с одного на другого переводя взгляд, комментирует Эйдан, - семь лет назад о вас много говорили…

\- Уверен, что если копнуть, то и на тебя найдется много полицейских и не только рапортов! – угрожающе ворчит Линкольн, - А разговоры что… так – ветер…

\- Бумажного следа все-таки лучше не оставлять… - с тоской взглянув в сторону камбуза, скорее уж сам себе напоминает он, - я не к тому, парни… просто думаю вслух, где и когда нас мог зацепить этот ваш Посейдон.

\- У вас нигде не всплывала Компания? – спрашиваю просто на всякий случай, но что-то в его взгляде настораживает, - Эйдан?

\- Нет… - он медлит, явно задумавшись, - ничего подобного не было… разве что… - выбив из смятой пачки одну из пары оставшихся сигарет, намеренно долго ее раскуривает. – Понимаете, парни, об этом трудно говорить...

\- Ага, - перебивает его Линк, - это ты психотерапевту своему втирать будешь, когда за справкой к ней придешь! Ты что-то знаешь, я вижу!

Мой брат обладает несомненным и очевидным достоинством – он может принимать крайне устрашающий вид, вот прямо как сейчас. Хотя этот Эйдан и делает вид, что всякого повидал, но язык тела не врет – он собран, напряжен и готов реагировать на внезапную ситуацию.

\- Если была не Компания, - захожу я с другого конца, - то – было что-то другое?

\- Инициатива… что-то вроде группы людей со средствами, которые владели акциями определенных компаний и использовали это в целях увеличения своего прожиточного минимума, устраивая катастрофы и форс-мажоры. Так вышло, что наши отцы… - он кивает в сторону камбуза-кухни, - оказались втянутыми во все это… ненамеренно… но их перемолотило. Мы просто пытались воздать по заслугам…

\- Значит, одно из ответвлений или попытка все отстроить заново, - перехватив мой взгляд, отвечает Линк, - и как – у вас получилось? – адресуется он к Эйдану.

\- И да… и нет… Там многое пошло не так, как планировалось… Но Инициативу мы уничтожили, я уверен в этом!

\- Посейдон не работал на Компанию. Он был агентом, а значит – работал на себя, как и сейчас, когда у него нет силы Управления за спиной, и он на нелегалке… - перевожу взгляд с брата на Эйдана, - В этой твоей Инициативе были чиновники из госструктур?

\- В таких организациях они всегда есть, - разумно замечает он, - даже если не на ключевых постах… делать то, что они делают, без участия власть предержащих… не смешно.

\- Да неважно – что было, Майкл! – отрезает Линк, - надо эту сволочь пристрелить и забрать Майка, по дороге Пакетика придушив!

\- Успокойся! – произношу я ровным тоном, но так чтобы он – услышал, - Никому из нас не нужно лишнее внимание… поэтому, по-возможности завтра придется обходиться без оружия… Линк?

\- Я понял… - недовольно ворчит он, - опять будешь церемонии разводить, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается!

\- Линк, он – умен… может быть даже умнее, чем я… - усмехаюсь явному недоверию на его лице, попутно объясняя слегка удивленному тем, что слышит, Эйдану, - это не пустое кокетство, поверь… Мало кто способен… из встречавшихся мне… А Джейкоб… - снова обращаюсь к брату, - в конце концов, Линк, семь лет по тюрьмам я мотался, а он – был с моей женой! И кто из нас двоих – дурак?!

\- Ты, конечно! – не задумываясь, припечатывает он, - говорю же, пулю в лоб и никакая крутая думалка не поможет!  - махнув рукой, он выходит на палубу. В наступившей тишине слышны лишь плеск волн о борта, да неясный фон разговора на камбузе…

\- Паровозом работал? – негромко спрашивает Эйдан, - Уводил нужных людей из тюрьмы?

\- Это было в другой жизни… которая лишь касается этой краем…

\- Не стоит, Майкл… - глубоко затянувшись, он тщательно давит короткий окурок в пепельнице, - врать хотя бы себе… Разделить не получится… я… мы пытались. Много раз. На – до и после… откладывали на потом, бросали и уходили… Все, что ты сделал, остается с тобой…

\- Или – не сделал… - соглашаюсь я…

 

 

***

         - Я помогу… - вызываюсь я, следом за нашими странными хозяевами отправляясь на кухню-камбуз этой посудины. Исподволь наблюдаю за Сарой – не знаю, смогла ли бы я так держать себя в руках, если бы моя дочь…

\- Эмили, поставь… - она передает мне один из двух контейнеров из холодильника под полом, - есть мясо и кукуруза, еще сладкие пироги…

\- Да просто пары бутербродов бы хватило! – пытаюсь возражать, но Сара перебивает, - Мне нужно себя чем-то занять, ты же понимаешь… спать все равно не могу!

\- Я бы сказала тебе, что ничего с твоим сыном не случится, но…

\- Поверь, ты меня не успокоишь… - с трудом сдерживая дрожь, она все-таки улыбается, - моя память – мой худший враг…

\- Но, судя по твоим рассказам, мальчик вырос на его глазах! Это должно для него что-то значить…

\- Должно… и значило, какое-то время назад, пока мы все не приложили руку, чтобы его посадить. Пока не вернулся Майкл… пока я – не сделала очевидный всем выбор. Все это – моя вина, Эмили… и это – самое ужасное!

\- Ты не можешь отвечать за решения, им принимаемые, - возражаю уже я, - он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы получить то, что хотел… Ты отплатила ему той же монетой…

\- Да… Только теперь он жаждет причинить мне и Майклу непереносимую боль, чтобы уж наверняка… - судорожно вздохнув, она выдавливает улыбку, - Временами мне кажется, что Линк – прав, надо их всех сразу мочить!

 

         _\- Это еще не самое ужасное, Эмс… - наш «любящий все драматизировать» Нолан стоит посреди кучи хлама, что мы зовем задним двором, - меня приглашают преподавать! В Колумбийский университет!_

_\- Так это же замечательно, разве нет? – пропуская большую часть информации мимо, отвечаю почти наугад, - Или я чего-то не понимаю?_

_\- Тогда мне придется вернуться в Штаты… - тоном капризной примы напоминает он, - и снова обзавестись паспортом и работой… И ходить на нее… пусть и не каждый день!_

_\- Да, это – проблема… - собрав игрушки в кучу возле крыльца, опускаюсь на ступеньки, не сводя глаз с Аманды, возящейся неподалеку, - а чего хочет сам Нолан Росс – продолжать вести растительный образ жизни, нудясь, что благородное дело мести не слишком прибыльное, не слишком рентабельное, зато крайне хлопотное занятие или признания своих несомненно выдающихся талантов и заслуг, хотя бы на уровне смотрящих на тебя, как на священную корову, студиозов?_

_\- Ах, Эмс… - картинно вздыхает он, - ты всегда умела все разложить по полочкам. А куда запропастился твой благоверный?_

_\- Да вот и я думаю – за хлебом и молоком на край света отправился, что ли…_

_\- Аманда так быстро растет… - невпопад замечает Нолан, не сводя глаз с крестницы, - ей ведь уже года четыре?_

_\- Скоро стукнет пять, крестный! – улыбаюсь я, - пора что-то решать… нам всем…_

_\- Ты хочешь выйти из подполья? – мой личный фей выглядит обеспокоенным, - А твой Лондонский туман согласен с этим?_

_\- Нолан…_

_\- Значит, нет… Интересно… - присев рядом, он долго молчит прежде, чем спросить, - Зачем тебе это, Эмс? Тебе не хватает здесь чего-то? Или Эйдан так и не уговорил тебя на Англию?_

_\- Я просто хочу, чтобы Аманда росла в лучшем месте, чем я… - сглотнув, смотрю на близкий тут океан, - Пора думать про ее образование и меньше всего я хочу, чтобы она поступала по квоте островитян!_

_\- Но как тебе поможет в этом – моя ученая степень и преподавание?_

_\- Ты создашь нам приличную репутацию… - смеюсь я…_

 

\- Думаешь, это был… - сама не заметив как рассказала почти всю нашу с Эйданом историю незнакомой по сути мне женщине, замолкаю в ожидании.

\- Джейкоб? Вероятно – это в его духе, продумать и реализовать схему выхода на нужного человека, с привлечением возможных ресурсов. А прикрытием его всегда была должность преподавателя в университете, так что – и устроить приглашение для твоего друга вполне ему по силам. Когда это было?

\- Несколько месяцев назад, - замерев над упаковкой хлеба, так что Сара в итоге отбирает ее у меня, прикидываю, - да, полугода еще не прошло. Но что-то там у администрации не срослось и Нолан так никуда и не поехал.

\- Просто Джейкоба посадили, - закончив с хлебом, она принимается за овощи, - и мы все сыграли в этом не последнюю роль… И все-таки, почему именно вы…

\- Возмездие – это искусство, - задумчиво цитирую я своего первого Учителя, - о нас известно в узких кругах, может быть поэтому…

\- И вы беретесь за все?

\- Нет… но встречаемся – со всеми… и сразу оговариваем, что мы – не киллеры и по найму не работаем.

\- А как же тогда? – разложив еду по тарелкам, Сара сует мне в руки один поднос, сама берется за другой, - Идем, мужчин надо кормить, чтобы у них рождались гениальные планы. Да и нам не помешает…

\- В последнее время этими делами занимался Нолан, иногда подключая Эйдана и его друга… - слабо улыбнувшись, объясняю, - я самоустранилась… и из-за Аманды, и вообще… мое последнее предприятие было не слишком успешным в плане последствий достижения цели.

 

         _\- Эм, это – бред! – Эйдан меряет шагами веранду, почти как в Хэмптонсе, пока я тихо пережидаю эту бурю, покачиваясь на почти таких же качелях-скамейке, - Объясни – зачем это нам?_

_\- Ты не хочешь вернуться? – переспрашиваю я, глядя не на мужа, а на алеющий закатом горизонт. Он садится рядом, - Честно? Нет! Где ты увидишь еще такую красоту… - обнимая меня, шепчет он на ухо._

_\- Насмотрелась уже, на всю жизнь! – повернувшись, запутываюсь в его пристальном взгляде, - Я хочу домой, Эйдан… Надежда на то, что отец попробует отыскать нас на этих островах или на каких-то подобных… ее давно нет._

_\- Пять лет прошло… - эхом откликается мой муж, - может быть как раз теперь…_

_\- Что, Эйдан? Теперь он снова объявится из небытия, как и в прошлый раз? Он оставил меня в системе… и потом – просто перепоручил  Нолану… - мне горько от того, как сложилась жизнь, - Если бы не Такедо-сан… и не ты… я – не знаю…_

_\- Эм… - он притягивает меня к себе, обнимая крепко, - он хотел для тебя другой жизни, как и ты – для Аманды. Мы вернемся в Штаты, если ты этого хочешь._

_\- Я не знаю, хочу ли… - слабо улыбаюсь, - все это будет сложно с нашими послужными списками._

_\- Тогда… новые паспорта?_

_\- Или – Англия, на первое время… - с сомнением предлагаю я, - думаю, твоя матушка не будет против, если мы у нее загостимся…_

 

\- До Ливерпуля мы так и не добрались, - мрачно, как все в последнее время, комментирует мое изложение недавних событий их непосредственный участник,  - пока ждали документы, о нас стали наводить недвусмысленные справки, у тех – кто с нами связан, так или иначе. Пришлось залечь на дно.

\- И тогда он решил подойди с другой стороны, - резюмирует явный лидер среди этих троих, - возможно, мы сумеем вписаться в его план, чтобы сделать все по-своему.

\- Простите меня… - перехватив взгляд своего мужа, улыбаюсь Саре, - выйду ненадолго, подышу…

\- Эм? – догоняет меня его голос, - ты как? – прижимаясь к поручням, прячу руки за спиной, отвечая ему ясным взглядом, которого он все равно в темноте не разглядит.

\- Все хорошо, Эйдан, там просто душно… - он выразительно хмыкает, вытягивая у меня из-за спины мою руку с телефоном… - ну что?! Я волнуюсь!

\- Все нормально, я звонил Логану, - опираясь на перила, он останавливается рядом, глядя на темную гладь воды, - Нолан играл с ней в какой-то трехмерный тетрис и поражался ее гениальности. Она под присмотром.

\- Прости… - прислоняюсь лбом к его плечу, - мне так неудобно перед этими людьми!

\- Мы не виноваты в том, что их ребенок у плохих людей, Эм… - помолчав, Эйдан добавляет, - это даже не наше дело… и мы еще можем не ввязываться… и просто уйти.

\- А если бы и Сара так думала? Если бы она забрала Аманду?! Тогда бы оно стало – нашим?

\- Помочь всем – нельзя, - почти философским тоном отвечает он, - ты сама так думаешь.

\- Но здесь мы – можем… - поднырнув под его руку, стягиваю их у себя на груди, - и поэтому останемся и поможем, да?

\- Решаешь ты, Эм… как и всегда,  - целуя меня в макушку, выдыхает Эйдан, - как и всегда.

 

         _\- Логан? – открыв дверь пошире, впускаю единственного друга мужа в дом, - Эйдан скоро вернется, что ты здесь делаешь, где Вероника?_

_\- Моя бульдожка работает сверхурочно, - сбросив сумку на пол, он проходит в комнату, - а у меня тут в ваши края нарисовалась внезапная командировка._

_\- По военным базам с  визитом? – шучу я, но он кивает, - Можно и так… с инспекцией, вообще-то…_

_\- Так ты теперь у нас – большой человек! – отвернувшись, ловлю в зеркале зверскую гримасу, предназначенную им явно самому себе, - А что на самом деле тебя привело в наш маленький уголок рая на земле?_

_\- Вас ищут. Опять. Советую не проявляться на радарах. Совсем._

_\- Ты лаконичен. А кто – не знаешь?_

_\- Кто-то из спецслужб, не знаю – зачем… Таким услуги, подобные вашим, нужны в одном случае…_

_\- Руки марать сами не хотят, - заканчиваю за него, - рискнем узнать больше?_

_\- Узнать – о чем? Логан.. – Эйдан, появившись с другой стороны террасы, вклинивается в разговор, - О чем речь? Эм?_

_\- Нам хотят предложить работу, - бросив предупредительный взгляд на Логана, бодро продолжаю, - и я думаю, на встречу лучше сходить мне, пока Нолан не вернулся. Логан меня проводит…_

_\- Ты же давно не занимаешься всем этим, -напоминает  Эйдан, - что-то случилось и мы снова на осадном положении?_

_\- Нет. Все хорошо. У нас просто появился кандидат в клиенты, почему бы мне не почистить перышки и не очаровать его, как и всегда…_

 

\- Как и всегда… - откликаюсь я. – Вернемся внутрь, а то они подумают, что мы плетем заговор, этот  Майкл… кажется, он всех и во всем подозревает.

\- Он спас брата от смертной казни, это было во всех газетах. Они сбежали из тюрьмы строго режима.

\- Иногда просто нет другого выхода… - отвечаю я, плавясь в его руках, - Эйдан…

\- Что? – совершенно невинным тоном вопрошает он, продолжая меня целовать. – Я ничего такого не делаю, Эм… просто…

Просто… его губы сводят меня с ума с самого первого раза, на том далеком Острове в доме с бумажными стенами Такедо-сан… Тогда, уходя, он забрал меня с собой, пусть и еще не догадываясь об этом… И потом – мы столько раз расходились лишь для того, чтобы нам было куда возвращаться…

\- У них там тет-а-тет… - комментирует Линкольн, глядя на нас в иллюминаторы, потом оборачивается к брату с невесткой, - думаю, это надолго. Пойду, пообнимаюсь с подушкой, советую и вам – заняться чем-то подобным, на ваш вкус…- он проходит мимо нас пару минут спустя, не глядя, замечая, - Шли бы в каюту, там хоть сыростью не так тянет… да и койка есть…

\- Идем? – снова запечатлевая у меня на лбу поцелуй, спрашивает мой муж.

\- Подожди… - тихо отвечаю я, чувствуя себя вуайеристкой из-за того, что наблюдаю в кают-компании, оставаясь невидимой на палубе в темноте. Собственно, ничего в физическом плане по-настоящему там и не происходит, но то – с какой нежностью и с каким трепетом эта пара наших случайных знакомых относится друг к другу, просто завораживает. Честно говоря, я всегда считала нас с Эйданом самой противоречивой и удерживающейся на контрастах парой… Но в сравнении с ними мы – просто озабоченные школьники…

\- Эм, пойдем… - тянет меня за собой Эйдан, - неудобно… Им сейчас и так – хоть в петлю, а тут еще и мы – такие… - он приобнимает меня на ходу, прижимая на какие-то мгновения к себе, - Хвала всем богам, что ты – со мной…

Я уступаю, подаваясь навстречу, прогибаясь напору, не в силах устоять… а перед глазами все стоит только что увиденная картинка…

         _Линкольн ушел и они остаются одни… та странная пара – милуются на палубе… ну и пусть их… Сара тяжело опускается на стул, прячет лицо в ладонях, не в силах больше сдерживаться… слез нет, только едва слышные сухие всхлипы, от которых лишь судорожно вздрагивают плечи. Майкл останавливается рядом… ничего не говоря, кладет ладони на эти дрожащие плечи. Она инстинктивно накрывает его руки своими, он также стремительно перемещается, опускаясь перед ней на колени... берет ее лицо в ладони, пытаясь принести хоть какое-то облегчение просто взглядом… Она обнимает его за шею, опускается рядом, пряча лицо у него на груди…_

Эйдан тоже видел… он – знает, как это бывает… нам обоим хорошо известна немая скорбь и отчаяние надежды…

\- Иди ко мне, Эм… - шепчет он, невыносимо медленно меня целуя, смакует, словно редкое вино… - Как думаешь, ничего если мы… - взглядом указывая на кровать.

\- Мы никому об этом не расскажем… - обвив его шею руками, шепчу ему в губы, чувствуя накрывающую нас волну… так было всегда, с той самой первой встречи в баре русского ресторана… мы держим друг друга, не давая упасть, даже когда сыпется все вокруг, даже если один из нас – сорвался…

\- Это я помог Посейдону забрать их пацана… - вдруг признается Эйдан, - таким было условие сделки… - все еще в угаре страсти с трудом соображаю – о чем он.  А он все продолжает говорить, - Я только недавно понял, что это – был он… я… в общем, что за мальчик и для чего. Теперь понял. А тогда… тогда только злился на Нико…

\- Она вернулась? – мгновенно переключает меня, - давно?

\- Чуть больше недели назад… - нехотя отвечает он, - Эм… между нами ничего…

\- Прекрати, Эйдан! – оттолкнув его, опускаюсь на край кровати, - какая разница – было/не было! Это неважно сейчас… Почему ты не рассказал – им, мне? Идем, еще не поздно…

\- Скорее, очень рано… - останавливает он, - успеем сознаться на рассвете, пусть хоть немного поспят, прежде чем его братец снесет мне голову.

\- Я не дам тебя в обиду… - не шучу я, - в крайнем случае, сделаю это сама! Расскажи все с самого начала, он тебя шантажировал? Как Сару?

\- Почти… - открыв иллюминатор, Эйдан закуривает, выпуская дым наружу, - ты же помнишь про нового клиента из спецслужб?

\- Который не пришел на встречу… - киваю я, Эйдан усмехается, - Вообще-то, пришел… вернее, пришла… это была Нико…

         _\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – выхожу из тени платана, встречая ее настороженный взгляд._

_\- Это я должна тебя об этом спросить… Вы теперь с Эмили на возмездии деньги зарабатываете? – дочь Такедо-сан кивает, поджав губы, - она всегда умела устроиться в жизни… за счет таких дураков, как ты  и этот ее мистер Росс…_

_\- Чего ты хочешь, Нико? Зачем тебе понадобились специалисты по такому специфическому вопросу?_

_\- К таким специалистом не ходят просто так… мне нужна консультация и помощь, возьмешь клиентом, по старой памяти?_

 

\- И ты ей помог? Ты встречался с этим ее другом?

\- Нет, но я пробил его по всем базам, все сходилось… - Эйдан, затянувшись, выбрасывает окурок прочь, - безобидный преподаватель из университета, с резвой женой, у которой нарисовался рецедивист-бывший… Такие истории тоже случаются, Эм, у обычных людей!

\- К обычным людям Нико не имеет никакого отношения! – я злюсь , отчего теряю самоконтроль, - Мог бы это понять, когда говорил с ней, или твой мозг уступил место члену?!

\- Если думаешь, что я промолчу… - угрожающим тоном начинает он, - то ошибаешься, потому что – у нас с тобой у обоих косяков в этом плане немеряно и кидаться взаимными обвинениями можно до второго пришествия! – он выдыхает, помедлив, - Эмили, давай просто подумаем – почему именно наши дети и зачем такая сложная схема взаимопроникновения. А убьешь меня из ревности – потом, когда исправим мой косяк…

\- Они обменялись врагами, - произношу вслух то, что сложилось в голове, - ну… как свингеры, только без предварительных ласк. А используют для достижения цели тех, кого могут заставить на себя работать. Идем! – тяну мужа за собой, - Уже светает, нужно все рассказать Саре и Майклу…

\- Стой, Эм! Погоди… - Эйдан меня удерживает, - мы можем сами вернуть мальчишку… с Нико мы справимся, уже справлялись… - под моим чуть насмешливым взглядом он конфузится, - ладно… ты – справлялась. Я знаю, где она – значит, она сможет нас вывести на мальчика, заберем его, а уж потом натравим этих двух волкодавов… - кивает он в сторону палубы, - и сможем забыть о новых врагах.

\- Это – риск, Эйдан… - возражаю я, уже с ним согласившись.

\- А когда мы без него работали…

\- Там есть еще кто-то… - вспоминаю я, - неучтенный фактор, тот кто охраняет мальчика и именно его Сара боится больше, чем Посейдона…

\- Я справлюсь, Эм… - коснувшись моего лба ставшим уже чем-то вроде ритуала поцелуем, Эйдан уверенно кивает, - Идем… лучше уйти без объяснений. При удачном стечении обстоятельств мы привезем им мальчика к завтраку…


	2. Chapter 2

** Часть 2 **

****

*******

\- Я не хочу! – для достоверности еще и хлопнув дверью, скрываюсь в выделенном мне закутке, чтобы мистер Багвелл не начал снова приставать с идиотскими вопросами. И правда, зачем ему знать, какие мама мне читает книжки и почему папа Майкл для меня так и остался греческим героем, даже вернувшись в нашу с мамой жизнь…

\- Дядя Тэдди, отдай! – слышу плаксивые нотки в голосе,  - ну, отдай же! – девчонку привезли вчера, Нико называла ее Амандой. Мне нет дела до мелких плакс, но та полночи скулила, не давая спать, а мама всегда говорит, что девчонки – слабее и их надо защищать. Пришлось утешать. И защищать. Стал для нее героем. Правда, она таких слов еще не знает.

\- Отцепись от нее! – возвращаюсь в большой зал, где Багвелл прихорашивает куклу, а Аманда ревет в сторонке, - Это ее кукла, вообще-то!

\- А ты у нас – большой и сильный старший брат, - осклабившись, тот разворачивается ко мне, на ходу всунув куклу девчонке в руки, -  или тебе просто как твоему папочке – неймется всем помочь!

\- Она – плакала, - не собираюсь признаваться в том, что меня радует сравнение с отцом, - по твоей вине. И мешала мне заснуть… - для верности приобняв девчонку за плечи, разворачиваюсь в сторону своей каморки, - пойдем, Аманда, там у тебя никто куклу отбирать не будет.

\- Майкл…

\- Майк… - поправляю я, останавливаясь, - ты же помнишь, да? – склонившись к Аманде, шепчу, - иди, я скоро…

\- Теодор, ты пытался взяться за старое? – в голосе папы Джейкоба звучит нечто… отчего Багвелл сдувается, словно старый гелиевый шарик, - я же сказал – все будет после!

\- После – это когда? – капризным, прямо как у Аманды, тоном вопрошает он, - Его не существует, как и завтра, и вчера… Мы сидим тут безвылазно уже третью неделю, а ты кормишь нас обещаниями!

\- Я тебе обещаю, Тэдди… - подойдя почти вплотную, папа Джейкоб договаривает, - ты получишь то, что хочешь, по обоим пунктам, и возможно - я доставлю тебе еще большее удовольствие, заполучив их родителей в первый ряд твоего сольного шоу.

\- Пока все что я слышу – пустые обещания… - не ведется на это Багвелл, - а детки весь день на мне! Я же не железный!

\- На порнушку гейскую подрочи, извращенец хренов! – Нико громко хлопает опускающейся дверью гаража, оповещая о своем присутствии, - тронешь малышку – и я тебе все отрежу и в глотку затолкаю, будешь жевать и нахваливать, понял меня?!

\- Не строй из себя начальницу, - дядя Тэдди, подбоченясь, стоит у нее на пути, - и не таких повидали!

\- Таких – да не таких! – Нико просто проходит мимо, - Если ты меня расстроишь – мечтать будешь о том, что Гретхен обещала с тобой сделать!

\- Все – пустые слова, малыш, - обращаясь ко мне, он улыбается, - скажи Амандочке, я ее больше не буду пугать. А себе скажи, парень… - он приседает, так что его глаза оказываются на одном уровне с моими, - … сын всегда отвечает за грехи отца…

\- Багвелл! – папа Джейкоб встает между мной и им, - Иди-ка ты на кухню, Теодор и приготовь нам всем поесть. Дети голодные, их нужно кормить. - Его мобильный звонит неожиданно, - Сара… рад тебя слышать… - прикрыв трубку, наклоняется ко мне, - это мама, хочешь поговорить?

\- Мама! – перехватив у него трубку, стараюсь говорить быстро и односложно, чтобы как можно больше информации вместить. – У нас – все хорошо! Не переживай, я тут с папой. Мама, я теперь тоже – греческий герой.

\- Хватит! – папа Джейкоб забирает у меня трубку, - Сара, слушай внимательно – твои услуги мне больше не нужны, девчонка тоже у нас, и Майк останется…  Нет! Мы ни о чем не договаривались! Ты этого не сделала, теперь условия буду ставить я. Мне – нужен Майкл. Уверен, ты сейчас на громкой связи… Майкл, меня хорошо слышно?

\- Да… - глухо отвечает папа Майкл, - я вернусь, Джейкоб, только отпусти детей, это только между нами!

\- Именно поэтому они и останутся, - елейным голосом отвечает папа Джейкоб, - я позвоню с уточнением места и времени… - сбрасывая вызов. – Ну вот, сынок… скоро твой папа-зек будет здесь, ты рад?

\- Не знаю… - пожимаю плечами… с папой Джейкобом всегда было легко и просто, а папа Майкл… он весь такой странный… всегда молчит и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит… - Я его не знаю… поэтому мне – все равно, если он придет. - Вернувшись к себе, нахожу ревущую Аманду на моем матрасе, - Ну чего ты опять ноешь, плакса!

\- Хочу к маме! – хнычет она, - мне страшно!

Закатив глаза, напоминаю себе мамины слова и сажусь рядом, обнимаю девчонку за плечи, - Скажу тебе по секрету – мне тоже страшно. Но эти злые люди там хотят именно этого, мы же не доставим им такого удовольствия?

        

Папу Майкла привозят под вечер с мешком на голове, в наручниках…

\- Пришлось прострелить ему плечо, - Нико бесцеремонно толкает его на середину ангара, так что он, не удержавшись на ногах, падает на колени, - иначе его брат ничего не хотел понимать! Они спелись с этой сукой Эмили!

\- Ну не при детях же! – одергивает ее дядя Тэдди, помогая ему подняться, - Или… как ты считаешь, Майкл? Твой сын в его возрасте уже может присутствовать при взрослых разговорах?

\- У него, кажется, нет выбора… - мимолетно мазнув по мне взглядом, отзывается он, - Надеюсь, ты помнишь, Багвелл, свои долги… у них срока давности нет.

\- Отдаются долги тем, кто этого заслуживает! – ядовито отвечает тот, - С другими же происходят всякие несчастные случаи типа пистолета у башки!

\- Прекрати, Теодор! – одергивает его папа Джейкоб, - если хочешь, прострели ему ногу, только чтобы кровью не истек, мне нужен он в адеквате, а не как по дороге из Йемена!

\- Не я его тогда вез! – напоминает тот, - иных уж нет… а те – далече… правда, Майкл?

Мне кажется почему-то, что дядя Тэдди на нашей стороне и его можно попытаться переубедить и нам помочь.

\- Включи свои гениальные мозги, Майкл, - папа Джейкоб явно не в настроении, - и найди способ мне безболезненно свалить из страны!

\- Джейкоб! Ты сидишь на острове без экстрадиции, ты уже – свалил! – сам не замечая, что опирается на руку Багвелла, папа выпрямляется, - Куда еще ты собираешься, на Луну?

\- Я не могу нос высунуть за пределы этого проклятого острова вот уже почти месяц! Меня сразу сцапает Интерпол! – папа Джейкоб с энтузиазмом исследователя пальцем давит на повязку, что стягивает плечо и руку отца. – А тебе известно, как я ненавижу пересекаться с этой конторой… - лицо папа Майкла принимает какой-то серый оттенок, ему явно плохо оттого, что делает с ним папа Джейкоб. Я не выдерживаю…

\- Прекрати! – подбежав, пинаю Джейкоба в коленку, как он сам учил, - Ему же больно! Ты не видишь, что ему сейчас станет плохо! Оставь его! 

\- Не лезь в дела взрослых, - мне прилетел бы заслуженный подзатыльник, но папа успевает перехватить направленную для затрещины руку Джейкоба, - Не смей бить моего сына!

\- А то что? – Джейкоб давит прямо на рану, заставляя папу разжать пальцы, - Не слышу, Майкл!

\- Отпусти детей, Джейкоб… - снова повторяет он, - сделай этот жест и тогда не только я, все мы тебе поможем. Я обещаю.

\- Ну уж нет! – Нико откладывает журнал, страницами которого громко шелестела последние полчаса, - с пацаном можете делать, что хотите, хоть на куски порежьте и скормите вон… этой твари, - кивает она на дядю Тэдди, - а Аманда – мой выигрышный лотерейный билет и вы ее не получите!

\- Я останусь вместо Аманды! – слышу собственный голос и замечаю мгновенную боль на лице папы, вздергиваю подбородок повыше, чтобы не видеть чужих насмешливых взглядов, - Зачем вам постоянно ноющая девчонка? А я… ради меня папа для вас все сделает, даже будет на одной ножке скакать, если прикажете.

\- Родители Аманды собирались помочь нам еще до того, как вы забрали девочку, - не глядя на меня, поддерживает меня папа, - Подумайте… и перевяжите меня, наконец!

         - Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с Амандой? – воспользовавшись тем, что все кругом оказались чем-то заняты, подхожу ближе к папе, - Ее непременно станут расспрашивать и можно попробовать дать подсказку маме и дяде Линку…

\- Ты слишком умен для своего возраста, сын… - здоровой рукой привлекая меня к себе, негромко отвечает он, - лучше это скрывать, особенно, от таких как... – взглянув в сторону папы Джейкоба, папа треплет меня по голове, - Ничего, сынок, забудь. И Аманде голову не морочь, она слишком мала, а это – всегда риск. Мы сами как-нибудь выберемся, мы ведь теперь с тобой – вдвоем, да?

\- Мне очень тебя не хватало… папа, - с внезапно захлестнувшим чувством безопасности обнимаю его за шею, -  прости меня!

\- Не за что, сын… - с видимым потрясением отзывается он, прижимая меня к себе. – Все будет хорошо…

\- Мама тоже так всегда говорит, - приподнимаю я голову, - только почему-то все происходит с точностью до наоборот.

\- У нас в семье есть еще одна присказка, сын, - папа улыбается чему-то своему, сжимая мое плечо характерным жестом, - Немного веры, малыш… Немного веры…

 

         - Я сдала девчонку с рук на руки, - недовольная Нико возвращается уже почти под вечер, - надеюсь, оно того стоило! И раз уж я отказала себе в удовольствии… - она бесцеремонно сдергивает меня с постели, - то я забираю мальчишку!

\- Нико, нет! – папа забыл о наручниках, которыми его приковали к креслу да еще и на раненой руке, - Джейкоб, ты мне пообещал!

\- Нико, прекрати истерить…- лениво одергивает тот, - мы тут все на нервах, к чему лишние истерики. Пусть Майкл работает, у него времени на обдумывание планов – до утра, потом я начну решать все силовыми методами, и его сын нам для этого очень пригодится!

\- Мне надоело слушать твои обещания, Джейкоб! – кинжал в ее руке появляется будто ниоткуда и то, что он – у моего горла, папе спокойствия не прибавляет.

\- Нико… - однако, на тоне его это почти не отражается, - мы все на взводе, прошу… просто прошу, как отец, у шеи ребенка которого ты держишь лезвие… - он делает несколько шагов вперед, отвлекая внимание от того, что происходит сзади, - Давай все обсудим… если тебя не убедят мои доводы, то я отдам тебе сына и ты сделаешь по-своему.

Нико колеблется… я чувствую, как ослабевает ее хватка и сейчас самое то – воспользоваться случаем…  выстрел, прогремевший практически над ухом, оглушает… его эхо сливается с криком папы и еще одним выстрелом… я теряюсь в сизом дыму, оглушенный и напуганный.

\- Сюда-сюда, малыш, скорее! – кажется, слышу я, и меня точно котенка за шкирку волокут к выходу и швыряют в машину, - дядя Тэдди о тебе позаботится, не бойся… Все будет хорошо…

 

 

 

***

         - Линк, придерживаться плана – это значит делать так, как договорились! – едва сдержавшись от истерики, громко хлопаю дверцей машины, демонстрируя всю степень раздражения – сначала сын… а теперь еще и муж… к тому же, раненый и неизвестно, какого рода помощь ему окажут и снизойдут ли вообще! Все идет наперекосяк!

\- Если планы – дерьмо… - тот лаконичен, - то нахрена он нужен!

\- Это Майкл так решил, не нам с тобой  с ним спорить…

\- Почему же! – зубами выдернув пробку, Линкольн с наслаждением присасывается к бутылке, и утершись рукавом, продолжает, - даже его планы имеют свойство – проваливаться… вспомни изолятор Фокс-Ривер и как он туда попал.

\- Это тоже был план, Линк, - чуть улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, отзываюсь я, - как и сегодняшний. Стрелять не надо было.

\- Ты это скажи чокнутой семейке и их дружку, - бурчит Линк, - если бы он не влез, мне бы не пришлось на курок жать!

\- Я не мог не вмешаться! – тут же возражает Логан, выходя из следующей за нами машины, - Аманду забрали из-за меня!

\- Если мы начнем это снова… - Эмили старательно избегает моего взгляда, - никто не виноват, кроме тех, кто забрал наших детей! И именно они получат то, что заслужили!

\- Эм… - ее муж, видимо по давней привычке, пытается примирить обоих, - Логан! Прекратите, оба! Аманду этим не вернешь!

\- А чем ее вернешь, Эйдан? – мгновенно отзывается она, - условий, кроме самого Майкла, они не выдвигают!

\- Значит, ее захотят поменять на что-то… более выгодное, чем ревущая малолетка, - намеренно не подбирая слова, вместо Эйдана отвечает Логан, - они позвонят.

\- Майкл думает, что сможет подвести к этому Джейкоба, - я не оправдываюсь, но звучит это именно так, - во всяком случае, там с детьми хотя бы будет он… и на Багвелла он в состоянии повлиять.

\- Тогда что – просто сидеть и ждать? – Эмили разворачивается ко мне, - Как ты это выдерживаешь?

\- Не знаю… - качаю головой, перехватывая пристальный взгляд Линка, - пытаюсь – не думать… _Не думать о том, что где-то там мой сын и мой измученный жизнью муж, истекающий кровью…_ Это бессмысленно, но иногда – выходит.

\- Думаю, на месте встрече лучше всего появиться загодя, - Логан возвращается к машине, - если позвонят, отошлите их к парку, там много людей и дети всегда есть.

\- И насиженные точки наблюдения, - добавляет Эйдан, - прости, Эм, но просто ждать здесь я не смогу, ты же знаешь! Нужно заняться, хоть чем-то.

\- Пушку почисти… - бесцеремонно перебивает его Линк, - очень отвлекает… или вон жену трахни – тоже поможет, причем обоим. – отхлебнув изрядную половину бутылки, он скрывается внутри яхты.

\- Я вернусь, Эм… - негромко обещает он, кивая Логану поверх ее головы, - скоро, хорошо?

\- Как все мужчины… - провожая его сухими глазами, комментирует она вслед, возвращаясь ко мне, - бегут – от страха, лишь бы не задумываться.

\- Им проще, когда им кажется, что они что-то делают для успешного завершения того, что задумывалось… - соглашаюсь я, вспоминая своего мужа, который даже сел, чтобы оправдать свое кажущееся бездействие. – Майкл сказал, что это займет у него пару часов…

\- Ты так в него веришь?

\- А ты – в Эйдана не так? – вопросом на вопрос отвечаю я, - У Майкла есть черта – его планы имеют обыкновение срабатывать, даже если чуть иначе, все равно успешно. Поэтому – да, я в него верю…

 

         _\- Не хочу отпускать тебя… - перехватив мои руки, сжимает пальцы, - назад, к нему…_

_\- Там – наш сын, Майкл, - терпеливо, уже в который раз напоминаю я,- мы не можем бросить его сражаться в одиночку, тем более, что он еще не знает правил этой игры. Он по-прежнему доверяет Джейкобу_

_\- Ты не объяснишь ему всего – сейчас… - пристально глядя, Майкл удерживает меня рядом, - да он и не поймет. Я – чужой для него, как фотография на стене, не больше. А Джейкоба он знает всю жизнь и поверит всему, что тот ему скажет._

_\- Я не могу остаться, Майкл… - очень-очень тихо отзываюсь я, опуская голову ему на плечо, - пожалуйста, прогони меня…_

_\- Не могу, Сара… - его теплые ладони скользят по спине, скорее просто утешая, - разве что – отпустить тебя… ненадолго… - тихо выдохнув, он и впрямь опускает руки, стоя передо мной, - за нашим сыном. Забери его и уходите из дома, прошу тебя! Ничего не пытайся сделать сама… я не переживу еще одной твоей потери!_

 

Не сдержав тогда данного слова, я чуть не угробила Майка и себя, заставив Майкла опять импровизировать на ходу. Покосившись на молчащую рядом Эмили, стараюсь звучать уверенно, - Вот увидишь – они позвонят… - и словно подтверждая мои слова, мобильник разражается чередой музыкальных звуков… - Да, Джейкоб… хорошо… как скажешь… я могу поговорить с сыном? А с мужем? – закрыв глаза, выдыхаю, очень стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, - Никаких ловушек, все по-честному, Джейкоб, вы привозите Аманду. Это – все. – отключившись, смотрю на полную нетерпеливого ожидания Эмили, - да, ее сейчас привезут. Скорее всего, пошлют Нико, я думаю.

\- Я поеду!

\- Нет! – Эйдан появляется из-за двери, - Эм, поеду я, привезу Аманду и вы с ней тут же отправляетесь к Нолану, а оттуда – на самолет и к черту с этого острова!

\- Так, пожалуй, будет лучше, Эмили, - тихо произношу я, пытаясь погасить в зародыше ее явное возмущение, - Аманде сейчас ты нужна больше всех. А оставаться здесь – снова искушать судьбу.

\- Я должна убить Нико! – глядя на мужа, упрямится она, Эйдан возвращает ей такой же тяжелый взгляд, - Я сам ее убью!

\- Никто никого убивать не будет! – вмешиваюсь я – во всяком случае, не сейчас, при передаче ребенка. Потом, когда все будут в безопасности, может делать – что хотите! Но сейчас мы благополучно заберем Аманду и уедем!

 

         - Я хочу видеть Эмили! – в голосе Нико звучат истеричные нотки, - Аманда хочет к мамочке, так, детка?

\- Я здесь, Нико… - Эмили выступает вперед, - ну же, делай – что хотела… только сначала… - она приседает, протягивая руку, - Аманда, доченька… иди ко мне….

\- Нет! – лезвие опасно дрожит у тонкой шейки ребенка, - нет… - Нико скользит пустым взглядом по окрестностям, - он здесь… должен быть… непременно… Эйдан! – кричит она, - Эйдан!

\- Я тут… - спускаясь по широкой лестнице административного корпуса, отвечает он, - Нико, оставь мою дочь!

\- Не раньше, чем ты скажешь – ей! – указывая на Эмили, отвечает она. Эйдан молчит, пытаясь найти выход.

\- Боже мой, Эйдан! – не выдерживает Эмили, - да скажи ты ей, что – она лучше меня в постели, в бою, по жизни. Скажи, что любишь ее и всегда жалел, что не остался с ней! Скажи то, что она – хочет слышать!  
\- Нет. – Эйдан смотрит на Нико, - нет… Для меня всегда существовала одна-единственная… и ты ею не была… Прости! Мне нужно было спасти свою жизнь, чтобы отдать ее – всю, без остатка, за ту, что я люблю… и я воспользовался тобой. Прости за это…

\- Забирайте свою девчонку… - становясь на глазах безучастной, Нико толкает Аманду навстречу ее родителям, и встретясь взглядом со мной, бросает мне в руки пакет, - Это тебе – от мужа и сына. Наслаждайся!

 

         - Дай сюда! -  бесцеремонно забрав у меня из рук снимки, Линк их только что не обнюхивает, - Если на них что-то есть, я увижу быстрее, - объясняет он…

И по-своему он прав, я сейчас близка к невменяемому состоянию и сама себе удивляюсь – как еще могу  говорить на какие-то отвлеченные темы или о чем-то думать…

\- Сара… - коснувшись руки, Эмили привлекает мое внимание, - Я отправлю Аманду и вернусь…

\- Нет… - выдавливаю улыбку, - не нужно. Забери дочь и уезжайте. Эйдана тоже забери, я не могу отвечать за его жизнь… Джейкоб – моя проблема, я связала его с нами, втянула тебя… Уезжайте!

\- Я не могу  вот так все оставить! – возражает она, - тебе нужен даже просто друг…

\- Мне нужно сосредоточиться и понять, чего хочет Майкл, - как можно медленнее говорю я, - это трудно, когда знаешь, где и с кем твой ребенок. Но это нужно сделать, иначе я потеряю обоих. Не думай о нас, Эмили, подумай о своей семье. Спасибо, что откликнулись и что не держишь зла…

\- Зло нужно провопоставлять таким, как этот ваш Джейкоб… - задумчиво тянет та, - но на это нужны деньги и время, а у вас только Линк с пушкой и ты.

\- Мы – справимся, Эмили, - чуть улыбаюсь я, - не в первый раз…

 

         _\- У нас только Линк и Сукрэ! – возражаю я, встречая его сумасшедший смеющийся взгляд, - Майкл, ты сошел с ума!_

_\- Быть может… - он привлекает меня к себе, - но я хочу, чтобы все было правильно… Нашу жизнь таковой не назовешь… но хоть у сына будут папа и мама…_

_\- Сына? Ты так уверен, что будет мальчик?_

_\- Родная… - Майкл прижимает мои ладони к лицу, - я буду счастлив, если у нас родится  дочь… Лишь бы все прошло хорошо…_

_\- Ничего не случится, Майкл, - успокаиваю я нас обоих, - я все-таки врач…_

_\- В тебе я уверен, - он улыбается, но глаза остаются тревожными, - а вот в мире вокруг… Пообещай мне кое-что, Сара…_

_\- Нет! – решительно отметаю я его новую попытку, - прекрати, Майкл! Мы уже об этом говорили и слышать это я не хочу! И не буду! И тебе не позволю думать так! – присев рядом, беру его лицо в ладони, - Милый… мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, да? Ну же, дорогой, посмотри на меня…_

_\- Сара… - вздохнув, Майкл завладевает моими руками, целуя пальцы, - я должен знать, что у вас все будет хорошо вне зависимости от того, где буду я… пожалуйста… прошу тебя…_

_\- Хорошо… пусть будет так, как хочешь ты… - отнимая руки, но не двигаясь с места отзываюсь я, - Только ничего этого не произойдет, потому что – у нас все будет хорошо…_

 

 _Все будет хорошо…_  Это написано неровными детскими каракулями на обратной стороне одной из фотографий, что заставляет меня, наконец, разрыдаться… Линк пережидает этот водопад молча, сосредоточенно рассматривая фотографию, давая мне время придти в себя.

\- Посмотри сюда… - Линкольн двигает в мою сторону одну из фотографий, - внимательно… - Собравшись, фокусирую взгляд на фотографии – ничего необычного, на первый взгляд, для фотодоказательства жизни заложника, разве что… - Ты видишь то же, что и я? Сара? – нетерпеливо подгоняет меня он.

\- Не уверена… - медленно выдыхаю, чтоб не спугнуть наваждение, - но мне кажется, я знаю – где они!

 

 

 

 

***

         Дым еще рассеивается, но я уже и так знаю – что увижу, Багвелл не подводит, если дело касается его личной свободы. Хвала богам, хоть Майка удалось вывести из-под перекрестного огня, дело за малым – выжить…

 

         _Выживать… Этому я научился с детства… выживать при любых обстоятельствах, как бы ни было трудно, больно, невыносимо… хвататься всем – зубами, ногтями, сбитыми в кровь пальцами, за любые выступы и соломинки… Выживать… Фокс-Ривер научил еще и терпению… дождись трупа врага на берегу, не стоит нырять за ним следом… Это тоже трудно… Сона дала надежду… как бы невыносимо не было – нельзя терять свет от того маяка, что всегда ведет за собой… Семь лет забвения подарили веру… веру в себя и тех, кто рядом… в семью… У меня есть – куда возвращаться… Я не могу подвести…_

 

\- Ну что, Майкл? Чего ты хотел этим фарсом добиться, а?!! – Джейкоб почти на грани истерики, его хваленный контроль дал трещину, надо бы ее аккуратненько расковырять… чтоб как следует потекло.

\- Если ты не можешь дойти до элементарных ответов сам, Джейкоб… - пожимаю плечами, насколько позволяют наручники, - то пора засомневаться в твоей гениальности…  

\- НЕ. МОРОЧЬ. МНЕ. ГОЛОВУ! – опираясь на ручки кресла,  к которому я прикован, с обеих сторон, Джейкоб выплевывает это мне  в лицо. – Хочешь сказать мне, что сюда сейчас нагрянут местные копы и ты сдашь меня тепленьким за убийство?

\- Это больше похоже на тебя, Посейдон… - продолжаю смотреть мимо него на выкладки доступных мне документов на мониторе, - состряпать видео-свидетельства и предъявить вместе с телом, чтоб уж наверняка. Дать еще одну попытку?

\- Майкл, ты серьезно думаешь, что меня можно удержать какими-то стенами? – Джейкоб чуть поворачивает меня так, что наши глаза оказываются на одном уровне, - Знаешь ведь, что – нет… А значит, твоя семья всегда… ВСЕГДА… будет под прицелом… - он отстегивает браслеты, - Ну как, хочешь меня убить?

\- А ты, Джейкоб – пытаешься меня спровоцировать? – улыбаюсь, потирая онемевшее запястье. - Тогда немного не с того начал… видишь ли, для организации тут места преступления по категории Самооборона, тебе не хватает некоторых деталей… - поднявшись с трудом, старюсь скрыть это от него, продолжая говорить… - Ну, во-первых, на моих руках не найдут частичек пороха, когда будут снимать отпечатки, чтобы установить личность. Во-вторых, между нами с Нико не прослеживается никакой связи, нигде, даже если очень постараться ее организовать. Ну и в-третьих… - развернувшись на пятках, резко приседаю, перекатываясь под укрытие стены, - у меня – есть семья, Джейкоб, моя семья!

Выстрелы больше похожи на хлопки, Линк присобачил к винтовке глушитель… Джейкоб в какой-то прострации рассматривает появляющиеся у него на груди быстро растущие пятна крови… прежде чем осесть на пол с неясным… - Это нечестно… ты нарушил правила…

\- Я их просто переписал, Джейкоб! Как и ты… - опустившись рядом, ловлю его уже ускользающий взгляд, - Считай это моей отставкой!

 

         - Вы поздно, - замечаю я, взглядом охватив брата с винтовкой и Сару… на ней снова залипаю, как пресловутая муха, не в силах даже думать…

\- Нам понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять – где искать! – на ходу объясняет она, усадив меня обратно, тут же принимаясь развязывать набухшие повязки… а я и не заметил, рана снова… - Линк! Держи его! Майкл! Майкл, посмотри на меня! Майкл!

\- Я здесь..  – шевелю непослушными губами, - все хорошо, Сара… ну или сейчас уже будет…

\- Повтори это еще пару сотен раз и я даже поверю… - она резко отрывает присохшие тряпки, заливая рану перекисью, - сквозное… это хорошо, я надеялась…

\- Заживет до… - Линк озадаченно замолкает, потом его осеняет, - до следующего побега!

\- Очень смешно, Линк, - сквозь зубы, чтобы ими не стучать, пока любимая жена меня тут спасает, реагирую я, - ты у нас прямо фонтан остроумия.

\- Ага! Жгу и пепелю… - мне в тон отзывается брат,  проверяя оба тела, - ты у нас тут умник, из-за чего они друг друга кокнули?

\- Из-за денег, как и всегда… - пока Сара, убедившись, что я не истеку кровью прямо здесь у нее на глазах, убирает следы явного пребывания тут пленников, я сам открываю на компьютере и оставляю на столе вокруг то, над чем и работал последние сутки, - Хорошо быть одним из доверенных лиц директора Бюро, знать банки и номера счетов, откуда перечисляются деньги за чистку и уборку внутри страны и за ее пределами…

\- Тот фонд, который он тратил на тебя и твои экскурсии? – мрачно комментирует Линкольн, чуть разворачивая одно из тел.

\- Именно… - смотрю на замершую в проходе Сару, - Джейкоб и так с этих счетов кормился, так что и след нетрудно будет найти…

Где-то в отдалении уже слышны нарастающие звуки сирен…

\- Похоже, это к нам… - замечает Линк, упаковывая винтовку, - пора смываться…

\- Местная полиция, хоть и ленивая, но – упертая, - киваю, отыскивая взглядом жену, - Багвелл… где он нас ждет? – по лицам обоих понимаю, что сказал что-то не то, - Он же выходил на связь? Ведь именно так вы меня нашли…

\- Нет... – Сара мертвеет лицом, - мы задержались из-за фотографий, пока искали подсказки на них.

\- Не было никаких подсказок… - у меня тоже делается пусто… везде, - я не успел… а Багвелл… он забрал Майка, был уговор… чертов педик!

\- Он не только педик, Майкл, он еще псих и педофил! – Сару, наконец, срывает с катушек, - и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь! И тем не менее – нашего сына ты доверил именно ему!

\- Сара! -  пытаюсь взять ее за руку,  но она вырывается, отворачиваясь, чтобы я не видел ее слез, - Сара… прошу… послушай..

\- А сирены все ближе… - комментирует Линк, - Давайте вы по дороге доругаетесь, пока мы отсюда будет ноги уносить! И я всегда говорил – мочить надо было Пакетика еще в Фокс-Ривер.

\- Так и замочил бы! – в сердцах бросаю я на ходу, - Трепаться все горазды!

\- Хочешь что-то сказать, Майкл? – встает на моем пути брат, - Ну… я слушаю…

\- Всего лишь то, что сказал, Линк… - обхожу его, словно досадное препятствие, не желая связываться.

\- И нахрена я с вами поехал… - сквозь зубы произносит он, выбешивая меня.

\- Потому что мы – семья, Линк! Потому что стоит кому-то из вас выпасть из поля моего зрения и шансы на нормальную жизнь быстро стремятся к нулю, причем у всех сразу! То тебя к поджариванию мозгов электричеством приговорят, то Сукрэ впишется в какую-то хрень, то Сару захватят! Я не успеваю за всеми вами!

\- А и не надо! – мне в лицо рычит брат, - тебя никто не просил жертвовать собой!

\- Именно поэтому ты – сейчас здесь… - отвечаю ему, и перевожу взгляд на застывшую возле стола Сару, - Багвелл знает, где наша лодка… Майк – тоже…

\- Ты ждешь слишком многого от восьмилетнего мальчика… - не поворачиваясь, отзывается она… ну спасибо, хоть разговаривает!.

\- Он сообразителен, не по годам… - сделав пару шагов, обнимаю ее за плечи, притягивая к себе, - Я разберусь с Багвеллом, он не тронет Майка… он ему нужен… - она сжимается в моих руках, - для мести, Сара, - спешу развеять ее страхи я, - Кнут… его сын погиб из-за меня…

\- Если ты так пытаешься меня успокоить… - сводя мои руки у  себя на груди, Сара судорожно вздыхает, - то выходит не очень, Скофилд!

\- Пакетик… - развернув ее к себе, заглядываю в глаза, - у нас с ним с Фокс-Ривер старые счеты, с Майком ничего не случится, я обещаю…

\- А вот с Тэдди – непременно, - доносится от дверей, - пора сваливать, полиция на подлете…

 

 

\- Папа Майкл придет и тебе мало не покажется! – мстительно заявляю я, выкручиваясь из цепкой хватки дяди Тэдди, - Пусти!

\- Малыш…

\- Я тебе не малыш!

\- О как! Ладно… Майкл? – смеется тот. Надувшись, я поясняю, - Так зовут моего папу. А меня – Майком. Потому что папа не хотел, чтобы я был – Младшим.

\- Резонно…- кивает дядя Тэдди совсем как взрослому.  – Моего сына он вообще Кнутом окрестил…

\- У вас есть сын, дядя Тэдди?

\- Был… он умер… - присев передо мной, он опережает уже готовый вопрос, - твой папа Джейкоб его убил. А твой папа Майкл – все это придумал… Как думаешь, сынок, кто больше виновен в его смерти?

\- Папа Джейкоб! – решительно отвечаю я, - Придумать план и сделать так, чтобы он исполнился – большая разница.

\- Да, малыш, пожалуй ты прав… - Багвелл легко взлохмачивает мои волосы, - но это не отменяет того, что твой папа мне обязан… А знаешь, что мне пришло на ум? Давай вдвоем просто уплывем на вашей лодке и не будем никого ждать.

\- Но – мама! И дядя Линк! – возражаю я, - И папа! Они все придут, ведь так?

\- Понимаешь, дружок… - присев передо мной, дядя Тэдди смотрит задумчиво, - ты ведь уже совсем взрослый, да?

\- Мне восемь… - на всякий случай напоминаю я.

\- Восемь лет… - думая о чем-то своем, тянет Багвелл, - когда мне было… не важно. Ты умный и понимаешь, что живешь не в обычной семье. Так вот – всей твоей семье пришлось срочно уехать и они попросили меня за тобой приглядеть. Ну как, согласен? Которая из них – ваша? – указывая на яхты у причала, спрашивает он.

\- Оставь моего сына в покое, Теодор… - несется из темноты и я с облегчением узнаю голос папы Майкла, - я просил тебя вывезти его из-под огня, а не усыновить…

\- Ты виноват в том, что случилось, Майкл, - крепче сжимая мое плечо, дядя Тэдди поднимается, - и это вполне разумная компенсация… жизнь за жизнь…

\- Разумная?! – голос папы звучит угрожающе, - Если бы не я – ты бы и знать не знал про Кнута!

\- А лучше бы и не знал! – дергая меня к себе, кричит дядя Тэдди, - ты! Ты всегда поступаешь так, Майкл! Заманиваешь красивой оберткой, а потом оказывается, что скормил мне очередное дерьмо, которое я должен прожевать и проглотить! Хватит! Тебе стоит понять, что не все крутится вокруг твоей семьи! И твои решения всегда тянут за собой последствия!

\- Отпусти Майка… - сумка из его руки падает на асфальт, - здесь незарегистрированный нал, на который Джейкоб надеялся безбедно жить ближайшие лет пять… бери… - пнув сумку в нашу сторону, папа повторяет, - забирай все и уезжай… куда хочешь. Только оставь моего сына в покое.

\- А если – нет? – с обычным для себя ёрничеством любопытствует дядя Тэдди.

\- У тебя, Пакетик, три кровника будет! – дядя Линк умеет быть жутким, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий, - И не смотри на Сару… она тебя голыми руками выпотрошит, если ты Майка не отпустишь. С яиц и начнет…

\- Что ты думаешь, малыш? – неожиданно раздается у меня над ухом. Подняв голову, отвечаю абсолютно серьезно, - Бери деньги, дядя Тэдди. Ты и так – часть семьи, только еще не знаешь этого… бери деньги и уезжай. И если тебе понадобится помощь, ты сможешь нас попросить. А иначе – они тебя убьют…

\- А ты будешь скучать по мне? – наклонившись, он касается ладонью моей щеки, - Я вот – буду… идем, заберем сумку и ты пойдешь к маме с папой…

Негромкий и резкий хлопок разносится далеко в ночной тишине, на меня брызгает что-то теплое и липкое, дядя Тэдди отчего-то падает на меня, придавливая своим весом и последнее, что помню – страшно кричит мама…

 

        

\- Ты идиот или засланец?! – Линк перехватывает снайперскую винтовку за ствол, Эйдан оскаливается в ответ, - Он держал вашего пацана в заложниках, его надо было убить! Ты же сам повторял это!

\- Ты мог Майка задеть, идиот!

\- Я хорошо стреляю… - парирует Эйдан, - а вы явно не знали, что с ним делать.

\- Он меня отпустил! – по-детски зло перебивает сын, - дядя Тэдди не был плохим, он был несчастным, с ним никто не хотел дружить!

\- Майк, ты не понимаешь… - пытаюсь его остановить, но он сбрасывает мою руку.

\- Это ты – не понимаешь, папа! Дядя Тэдди спас меня – там и за Амандой он приглядывал, чтобы ее не обижали. Он был предан тебе, после всего…  он не винил тебя… А вы – его убили!

\- Оставь его… - Сара поднимается с кушетки, где еще пять минут назад лежал Майк, - Как Эмили и Аманда?

\- Уже не здесь… - Эйдан благодарно кивает в ответ на поданный Линком стакан с виски, - могу и вам обеспечить чартер с ближайшего острова…

\- Спасибо… - отвечаю за всех, - но мы как-нибудь уж сами…

\- Выходим в нейтральные воды… - сообщает Линк уже из рубки, - где тебя выбросить, красавчик?

\- Где-нибудь поближе вон к тому гидроплану… - имея ввиду явно ищущий где приводнится самолетик, кажущийся отсюда почти игрушечным, - это должен быть Логан…

\- У вас какой-то позывной есть или будем руками махать? – Линк всегда настроен скептически.

\- Не переживай, мы – знаем, что делаем… - кивнув самому себе, Эйдан снимает с пояса коротковолновый передатчик, - да, Логан. Слышу отлично… я в точке встречи, почти… Как договаривались…  - отключившись, он оглядывает нас всех, - Кажется, пора… Если вдруг что-то понадобится…

\- Мы тебя найдем! – хлопнув его по плечу, Линк возвращается к рулю.

\- Сара… - Эйдан обнимает мою жену, - прости, если…  Эмили просила тебе отдать… - пока Сара убирает конверт в карман джинсов, приходит моя очередь. – Майкл… - обходимся крепким рукопожатием, - было… познавательно.

\- Не без этого, - соглашаюсь я, - спасибо, что помогли.

\- В нашем деле никогда не бывает лишних рук… - отзывается Эйдан, я киваю, соглашаясь. Еще раз обежав нас взглядом, он улыбается, - Майку от меня передайте – лучше отомстить, чем жалеть об упущенной возможности.

 

         - Заснул? – не оборачиваясь, спрашиваю я жену, наблюдая за растворяющемся в предутренней дымке гидропланом.

\- В слезах и с трудом… - позволив мне себя обнять, Сара тихо вздыхает, - ему еще рано взрослеть, Майкл…

\- Не с нашей жизнью… - глухо отзываюсь я, зарывшись в ее волосы, - меньше всего я хотел этого для вас с Майком, но… - развернув ее к себе, беру ее лицо в ладони, - моя любимая, я снова подвел тебя!

\- Нет! Майкл, что ты! – моя Сара не дает мне рефлексировать, - Ты никогда нас не подводил, наоборот – делал, что мог, в непреодолимых обстоятельствах. – Притянув меня к себе, она договаривает, - Жить в центре урагана – трудно…

\- Мы переживем бурю, Сара, обещаю тебе! – от прежней горячности не осталось и следа, но ей хватает моей кажущейся уверенности.

\- Ну конечно… я не сомневаюсь в этом, Майкл…  ты снова что-нибудь придумаешь… а пока… - она настойчиво ловит мой взгляд, - давай доверимся стихии…

\- Стихии? – улыбнувшись, снова притягиваю ее к себе, - Пуститься по течению…  Как думаешь, Сукрэ нам будет рад? 

 

 _Жизнь состоит из слез, вздохов и сожалений…_ Если это верно, то мы получили гораздо больше того, на что рассчитывали, и возможно, пора потребовать компенсации за превышение норм…  Знать бы еще – с кого…


End file.
